


419

by Soymilk_z



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soymilk_z/pseuds/Soymilk_z
Summary: 小破🚗





	419

刚进房门，李东海就被那人压在门上。李赫宰抬起他的下巴就吻了上去。舌头灵活的撬开对方的齿关，纠缠在一起，唇齿分开时带出来丝丝津液  
李赫宰的另一只手不安分的向下摸去。

“已经硬了呢，要不要我帮帮你。”  
“嗯...你别废话，要做赶快。”

李赫宰将人抱起来放到酒店的大床上。

轻笑着说道：“别急，就来帮你。”  
褪下李东海的裤子，前端溢出来的液体已经将白色的内裤沾湿了一块，李赫宰伸出手弹了弹包裹在内裤中的那块软肉，便引得床上的人闷哼了一声。脱掉碍人的衣物，握住柱身就上下撸动了起来。  
“嗯...”

李赫宰的指尖还时不时的蹭着他的铃口，每当掠过那里时，床上的人就一阵轻颤。

“快...快一点...我要射了...啊！”

前端射出来的液体沾满了李东海的小腹。李赫宰用手蘸了精液向李东海的后穴探去。

“这里没有润滑，只能用你自己的了。”

一手在后面做着扩张，另一只手也没闲着，摸上了再一起苏醒过来的前端。第三根手机挤进后穴，李东海有些难受的扭了扭身子。

“别乱动！”李赫宰拍了拍李东海的屁股。

未了不伤到身下的人做了这么长时间的前戏，床上的人用他湿漉漉充满情欲的眼睛看着他，后穴还在不断的挤压这自己的手指，李赫宰下面也硬得厉害。只能变换着手指的方向在后穴抽插着。

“啊...这里...啊！ 不要...嗯...”

“是这里吗？”李赫宰的指头摸上了后穴中的一块软肉，反复的按压那个地方。

“嗯.....不行....不....啊！”李东海只感觉小腹传来一阵酥酥麻麻的感觉，接下来快感将他的感官全部占满。只是三根手指已经满足不了他了，后穴的空虚急需被填满。

“快一点.....快进来”在李赫宰的耳边说道。有些沙哑的嗓音还是带着原本淡淡的奶气，像撒娇一样说出这句话让李赫宰的下体更硬了几分。抽出手机，扶着自己的那根向小穴里面探去。

“啊！不行.....太大了....疼.....嗯”手指的尺寸自然与李赫宰的那根没有办法比较。

“忍一忍，马上就好，乖”低头吻掉李东海眼角的泪水，吻向耳后和脖子，握住他的囊袋揉捏起来。  
李赫宰只敢轻轻的晃动着腰身，怕再一次惹哭他。渐渐的，李东海的低喘声变了调，痛苦的声音消散了，取而代之的是欢愉。李东海挺起腰，修长的双腿钩上李赫宰的腰，随着李赫宰的节奏也晃动了起来。

“快....快一点.....嗯呃.....”

李赫宰在听到这句话的瞬间扣着李东海的腰冲撞了起来，李东海的呻吟声也被撞的断断续续，他的大脑已经完全别强烈的快感占据，只想要更多，勾着李赫宰的脖子不住的颤抖。

“啊......啊！嗯......我.....李赫宰....啊....慢....”

生理上的快感使得李东海再一次掉下来了眼泪，李赫宰抬头看着他红红的眼睛，发狠的向内壁深处撞去。  
房间里，交合处传来的声音更加让人脸红，空气甜腻的像是快要溢出蜜来。  
李东海的呻吟声陡然拔高，内壁剧烈的收缩着，整个身体都泛着诱人的粉红色，李赫宰知道他快要高潮了。  
李东海正享受着身体内传来的快感，李赫宰却将自己抽了出去，把人从床上拉了起来。

“乖孩子，想要吗？”  
李东海咬了咬下嘴唇，红着脸点了点头。  
“想要那就自己来吧。”

李赫宰拉着李东海跨坐在自己身上。这时的李东海已然顾不上羞耻什么的，扶着李赫宰的东西，自己的小穴朝着李赫宰坐了下去。

“啊......”  
“嘶......”  
两人都爽的低喘了出来。

“自己动”  
李东海前后摆动着腰肢，寻找着体内的敏感点蹭去。

“赫宰.....我不行了.....啊嗯......你...帮帮我”  
李赫宰一手箍着他的腰，一手撑着床，向上顶去。李东海除了紧紧抱着李赫宰，承受着一波又一波的快感，什么也做不了。李赫宰将头埋在李东海的脖子上啃咬着，下身一下比一下顶着更深，他感觉自己快要将囊袋也装进李东海的身体里。李东海的内壁收缩地越来越剧烈，李赫宰的动作也越发的快了起来，李东海终于在强烈的进攻下尖叫着射了出来，整个人也软的像一滩水一样趴在了李赫宰的身上。李赫宰又快速的抽插了几下，低喘着结束了这场性事。  
“抱我去洗澡”这是李东海在昏睡过去前最后一句话。  
看着怀中眼角还泛着泪光的人，李赫宰笑了笑，吻上他的眼角，抱着李东海去了浴室。

 

第二天清晨醒来的时候，身边已经没有了李东海的身影，只有凌乱的屋子和自己身上的印记告诉自己昨晚发生的事。

看着床头留下的便签，李赫宰若有所思地挑了一下眉毛，就将便签折起来，放进了衣服的口袋里，便出门了。


End file.
